sovereign_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of the Golden Eagle
Chapter I After being exiled from Greywatch by the Argent Crusade, Lindolf and Florence travelled to the northern gates of the city and came across the village of Oakfield, it was there that Lindolf came encountered the Draenei known as Seleca -- who claimed she had been sent by the Argent Crusade to "ensure the whereabouts of the Sovereign Order" while they remain upon the Jeridian Archipelagos, she also asked for the whereabouts of Cassius Palenix, believing him to still be the current Grand Master of the Sovereign Order. Lindolf informed her that he died during the Battle at Castle Blackstone. Lindolf agreed to have her presence around the Sovereign Order, which pleased the Draenei, and the three travelled to the Logger's Perch -- a small but luxurious tavern within the village, Lindolf paid for the three to have rooms for the evening, until they came across Silvia di Bacco. Silvia lacked the finances to pay for a room herself, and Lindolf offered to pay for her, and Florence reacted aggressively towards Lindolf -- she told Seleca of what he had done while under the Countess' rule, and she spoke of what she learned from Atalia Vorun, meanwhile Lindolf and Silvia discussed Castle Eaglehold and the past. Teodoro Filiangeri also involved himself in the discussion, after appearing as if from nowhere, and when the group discussed the Countess' whereabouts Lindolf spoke of Florence informing him of an "Outer Dark", or "Talaharan". Seleca gave her bit of information on the subject, understanding herself that there is a Great Dark, but not knowing about the existence of an "Outer Dark". Lindolf went on to explain that he had witnessed what he believed to be the "Outer Dark" himself; upon his previous visit to Castle Eaglehold where Averylle Beone sent the spirits of both him and Sigismund Bavarac to a place far beyond Azeroth. Eventually the conversation came to a close, and they all retired to their rooms for the evening; tomorrow they intended to travel to Dawnkirk. Chapter II The group successfully arrived at Dawnkirk, where events led to them arresting a priest who divulged information regarding a certain warlock's whereabouts -- Teodoro Filiangeri, who, upon being discovered in the underground beneath Dawnkirk, now had a powerful eredar ally at his side, and summoned forth monstrosities from beyond to fight the Sovereign Order. Hopelessly outmatched the Sovereign Order was near defeated in combat; they had no opportunity to subdue the warlock, and he managed to escape. After they survived the events beneath Dawnkirk, their newfound goal became to find Teodoro and put an end to his wicked goals. Pirndale was the next location where he was heading, and so this was where the Sovereign Order decided they would search next. Chapter III Pirndale was not the most welcoming town, far less welcoming than Greywatch, and highly supportive of House Vorun to the point where they saw no wrong in the Countess' deeds... even after she caused the destruction of Greywatch and the deaths of so many innocents. Category:Old RPH Content